yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Otome Arisugawa
Otome Arisugawa is a main character in the series Aikatsu!. An airhead, carefree and clumsy student of Starlight Academy. She have a bubbly personality, and adores cuteness. She is a Pop type idol, and her favorite brand is Happy Rainbow.she is known as the one who pushed herself the most putting Ichigo Hoshimiya and Mizuki Kanzaki beside, created her own idol unit Powapowa-Puririn and create two versions of its debut song, and eventually succeeded Mizuki as the Starlight Queen. Her birthday is on May 5. Yuri Feats With Ichigo Hoshimiya * After she have found the rainbow of the fountain with Ichigo, which came into sight even in a cloudy winter day, she held hands with her for a long while. * Before her audition with Ichigo she blushed when she grabbed her hands which was placed on her chest to tranquilize her; then after the audition she didn't falter to say that she was truly wonderful. * For Ichigo grabbed her hands which were placed on her chest the moment she cried, she said "Love You" while facing her with a smile. * Making a heart sign with her hands, she stated that she loves Ichigo when she's straining herself too the time the preparation for the Christmas party in the dorms was held. * Cutting a strawberry in a half with a knife, she announced that she love that (Ichigo-Strawberry) too before putting it in her mouth. * The time Ichigo was working on the decoration of the Christmas tree, she said: "Ichigo-tan, yappari love desu!" (Ichigo-tan, I really love you!). * Meeting Ichigo at the New Year, she said "Love You" to her for three times, the first was when she saw her, the second was when she hugged her promising to spend the year together with her, the third was when she offered her some Pop'n popcorn. * Congratulating Ichigo for passing the drama audition, she said "Love You" to her. * Giving Ichigo a bouquet before her audition with Mizuki, it was her "Love You" to her. * Before Ichigo's audition with Mizuki, when she noticed Ichigo was nervous to make three Special Appeals on stage, she was the first person who touched her hand, and stated that the side of her that go all out and overdo herself a bit is what she loves, there was also a light blush on her cheeks once she did that. * In the classroom while Ichigo, Aoi and Ran were discussing about the new role given to Ichigo to be a little sister, she spoke that she loves Ichigo the most when she's being herself. * Ichigo's designed character for Ichigo-tan from planet Strawberry is what she loves, plus the Loli Gothic Ichigo too. *Watching Stylish Thieves Swallowtail, her cheeks were flushed with pink for admiring them, later on she blushed again besides Ichigo when the Masquerades ladies returned an Aikatsu card to an idol girl who expressed her warm gratitude. *Looking at Ichigo who ran to Angely Sugar Mountain acting as soon as she thinks, she said "Love". *She hugged Ichigo while saying "Love You", after Tristar and Soleil special live concert. *The first person who has hugged Ichigo plenty at her arrival to Tokyo that many pink hearts were formed was none other than herself. *Recalling the hugging moment between her and Ichigo made pink hearts floats from her figure. *For Ichigo decided to show her Constellation Appeal to Seira, she said: "Love you". *For three times, she fed Ichigo pieces of ball-shaped Aikatsu chocolate. *Because Ichigo decided to practice along with Powa Powa Puririn since they lacked only one member, she cuddled her, then said: "Love". With Ran Shibuki * Upon having Ran helping her out of the fountain water after chasing a rainbow one morning, she blushed when she introduced herself. * One night, she visited Ran's dorm and offered her to eat strawberry Pop'n Popcorn together, then after Ran politely rejected her offer, she went to get a salted one for her in place of the strawberry one. * Looking carefully at Ran's face after she helped her out of the fountain water, she blushed and said "Love You" to her. * Just after Ran caught her before she fell on the snow ground of Angely Sugar mountain, she got shy looking at her so she closed her eyes. *Excitedly, she blushed during the movie special audition of Stylish Thieves Swallowtail when Ran jump out of the floating balloon just to never abandon her precious friends. *In the theater, she admired The Beautiful Blade Ran, and yelled "Love You!" while staring at her walking away as a model. *When Ran got pumped up and training hard for the fashion show audition for the graduation ceremony, she admired her coolness and said "Love You" in the beginning of her words. *When she was running from Starlight Academy to the path in a forest near Angely Sugar Mountain as a training, she slipped and fell to another path were Ran found her and helped her to raise, it was when she blushed with her eyes sparkling, then after she stood she said "Love You" to her while touching her own face. *After being awakened by the cuteness of Ran and the mascot character Ebipon, she said to her: "Love You". General * At the episode titled with "Otome is in love with someone", The focus of her attention was on the Lulu Christie's Fancy Cat silver necklace that the grounds keeping guy was wearing. * Watching Ran blushing with her face near Ichigo's, she blushed merrily. * Betting that Shion Kamiya was applying for the boyish character for the drama audition "Naughty Detectives", she ended her phrase with "Love". * Touching her blushing face, she wondered if she was dreaming, it was after Mizuki caught Ichigo before she fell exhausted on stage and raising her arm in front of the crowd. * Watching Yurika intimidating and teasing a girl who tread upon her shadow to suck her blood, she said "Love You". * For her blood to be sucked by Yurika is what she doesn't mind, plus she mentioned that she loves the gap of her two personalities. *On lunch break, she started a conversation with a girl who was eating a parfait with "Love You". *Wishing to perform with Sakura, she held her hands and said "Love You" to her. *Once Yurika needed some blood to continue practicing for an audition, she offered her to choose between drinking a tomato juice or sucking her blood. *Since she couldn't control the feelings welling up inside her, she surprised Ichigo along with Kanade on the futon/bed, cuddling them from behind. *At the Japanese inn, the moment before Mizuki joined the girls of STAR ARNIS in their room to have a night chat, she admired her timid reaction once they discovered how she was watching over them behind the door, and said "Love You!". *After returning to starlight academy from the summer tour, she hugged Shion since she missed her so much. *Kaede's suggestion of the winner's prize at the water sports concert, of earning Mizuki's kiss, made her cry excitedly with her cheeks blushing. *After knowing about the leadoff role entrusted to the band Powa Puri, she leaned her cheek on Sakura's happily. *In Cool Angels audition, she blushed when Seira fell on her. *Clung to Aoi's arm to accompany her to the sweats table on which she recommend her a shortcake plate. *Have tons of fan girls who are eager to see her. *In Spring, she hugged Shion after she came to Kitaoji's residence. *Resolved to go on her own journey in search of her Love You partner. *Blushed since Seira hugged her in the best partner searching party for the Pair Cup. *She mutually picked Maria for her best partner, then hugged her yelling a love confession. Gallery Anime 202 987278.jpg Anime 202 1039664.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.27 07.08.57.gif Videotogif 2018.08.27 07.56.01.gif Anime 204 39623.jpg Anime 204 309726.jpg Anime 204 687187.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.12 15.33.48.gif Videotogif 2018.10.12 15.38.09.gif Videotogif 2018.10.12 16.36.18.gif Anime 206 445528.jpg Anime 206 448114.jpg Anime 206 462420.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.13 12.14.54.gif Anime 209 291333.jpg Anime 211 319361.jpg Anime 211 463254.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.15 15.16.30.gif Anime 213 560602.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.16 09.01.41.gif Videotogif 2018.10.16 09.38.00.gif Videotogif 2018.10.16 15.56.07.gif Anime 215 388597.jpg Anime 215 1199281.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.29 15.45.12.gif Videotogif 2018.11.30 09.55.10.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 14.34.22.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 16.21.29.gif (360P - mp4) Aikatsu! Episode 30 272773.jpg 20190226_133530.png Videotogif_2019.02.26_09.17.52.gif Videotogif_2019.05.06_20.33.26.gif Screenshot_20190717-191640.png Screenshot_20190717-192043.png Videotogif_2019.07.17_20.47.23.gif 20190718_065856.png 20190718_065834.png D87233047add71a05b9a2d0a68dda714-720p_539867.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-25-13-59-25.png Screenshot_2019-11-27-12-38-38-1.png Category:Characters Category:Aikatsu! Category:Hanabi